Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies relating to visualization of Global Positioning System (GPS) traces. For example, service providers may utilize GPS trace data to offer users a visualization of their past movements. However, typical visualizations offered by service providers may not accurately represent the actual movements, may blur the traces of the actual movements, etc., especially when there are a lot of twists and turns associated with those movements.